Prisonniers
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Lors d’une simple mission d’exploration, l’équipe du major Sheppard est attaquée par des Wraiths. L’équipe est alors séparée en deux : d’un côté le lieutenant Ford et le docteur MacKay qui ont réussi à atteindre la porte et a la traverser et de l’autre le
1. Chapter 1

Prisonniers

**Résumé : **Lors d'une simple mission d'exploration, l'équipe du major Sheppard est attaquée par des Wraiths. L'équipe est alors séparée en deux : d'un côté le lieutenant Ford et le docteur MacKay qui ont réussi à atteindre la porte et a la traverser et de l'autre le major et Teyla qui sont donc restés sur la planète et qui sont recherchés par les Wraiths.

**Note de l'auteur : **c'est ma première fic sur Atlantis, j'espère que les fans de Teyla/Sheppard seront ravis.

**Genre : **Action, Romance Teyla/Sheppard.

Chapitre 1 : Attaqués 

Sheppard : Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant MacKay ?

MacKay : Soyez un peu patient Major ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est ici !

Sheppard : Très bien, je vous laisse travailler.

Teyla : Major, je souhaiterais aller explorer un peu la planète.

Sheppard : Pas de problème, je vous accompagne. _(à Ford)_ Lieutenant, restez ici, vous surveillerez MacKay.

Ford : A vos ordres.

MacKay : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille Major, je suis assez grand pour ça !

Sheppard : Je sais, mais je préfère prendre des précautions, on ne sait jamais…

Ford sourit à la remarque du Major, puis ce dernier et Teyla partirent en direction d'une forêt située à un kilomètre de la porte. Après quelques minutes, ils entrèrent dans cette forêt.

Teyla_(prenant une bonne respiration)_ : Je suis contente de retrouver la forêt, l'espace me manquait.

Sheppard_(souriant)_ : Je vous comprends, vivre à la base ne doit pas être évidant pour vous.

Teyla : Non, pas trop. D'autant plus que mes amis me manquent.

Sheppard_(pensif)_ : Je vois ce que vous voulez dire…

Teyla_(se retourne vers lui)_ : Vos amis de la Terre vous manquent ?

Sheppard : Oui, un peu. Et puis la Terre me manque aussi.

Teyla : Les matchs de footballs aussi ?

Sheppard_(souriant)_ : Oui, aussi.

Ils sourirent tous les deux puis Teyla s'arrêta brusquement.

Sheppard_(sérieux)_ : Qu'y a t'il ?

Teyla : Je sens la présence de Wraiths sur la planète.

Sheppard_(par radio)_ : Ford, des Wraiths sont sur la planète, activez la porte, on arrive. _(à Teyla)_ Venez, on se dépêche !

Il arma son P-90 et se mit à courir, précédé par Teyla. Après une course de plusieurs minutes, un tir Wraith les atteint, les projetant tous les deux au sol, inconscients.

Ford_(par radio)_ : Major ! Major ! Vous m'entendez ? Où êtes vous ? Les Wraiths arrivent sur nous !

Le major se réveilla.

Sheppard_(par radio)_ : Ford, passez la porte, Teyla et moi n'auront pas le temps de vous rejoindre.

Ford: Mais…

Sheppard: C'est un ordre lieutenant !

Ford_(résigné)_ : Très bien, essayez de vous cacher, nous viendrons vous chercher.

Il coupa la communication et passa la porte avec MacKay. Sheppard essaya de se lever, avec beaucoup de difficulté et se dirigea vers Teyla.

Sheppard_(tentant de réveiller Teyla)_ : Teyla ! Réveillez-vous, on doit se planquer !

N'ayant pas de réaction de la part de la jeune femme, il décida de la soulever malgré la douleur et cherche un endroit où se cacher. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il trouve une anfractuosité où ils pourront se cacher. Il pose délicatement la jeune femme et essaye une nouvelle fois de la réveillez.

Sheppard : Teyla, je vous en pris réveillez-vous !

Finalement, la jeune femme se réveille.

Teyla : Major…

Sheppard : Si vous savez comme je suis content que vous vous soyez réveillée !

Teyla : Que s'est-il passé ?

Sheppard : Les Wraiths nous ont tirés dessus avec un de leurs vaisseaux.

Teyla : Oh, et le lieutenant et le docteur MacKay ?

Sheppard : Ils ont pu passer la porte.

Teyla_(s'assoit)_ : Nous sommes donc coincés ici avec des Wraiths ?

Sheppard : J'en ai bien peur…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite, un tout petit chapitre._   
Chapitre 2 : Coincés 

Teyla est assise par terre, devant elle se tient le major Sheppard qui fait les cents pas. Elle le regarde marcher lorsqu'elle aperçoit une tache de sang sur sa veste.

Teyla : Major, vous êtes blessé.

Sheppard : Quoi ? Oh oui, ce…ce n'est rien.

Teyla : Non, c'est peut être grave. Venez je vais regarder ça.

Sheppard : Très bien.

Teyla se releva pour pouvoir mieux examiner le Major qui se tenait debout devant elle.

Teyla : Heu…major, il faudrait que vous enleviez votre t-shirt pour que…

Sheppard : Oh oui, je…oui

Il enleva sa chemise, en effet il était légèrement entaillé à l'abdomen. Teyla passa sa main sur la blessure et le corps du major fut parcouru de légers frissons.

Teyla : Cette blessure est sans gravité, mais si on ne la soigne pas elle risque de s'infecter.

Sheppard : J'ai connu pire vous savez.

Teyla : Je n'en doute pas…

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. Teyla ne quittait pas le regard du major, elle était totalement perdue dans ces puits sans fond puis elle entendit un bruit.

Teyla : Quelqu'un s'approche.

Sheppard _(remettant son t-shirt)_ : On doit aller se trouver une autre planque.

Ils sortirent silencieusement de leur cache et partirent à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où se cacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : De l'autre côté

Weir : Non, lieutenant Ford, je ne vous laisserai pas retourner sur cette planète !

Ford : Mais ils sont en danger…

Weir : Ils sont peut être morts.

Ford : Non, je ne pense pas docteur. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en vie.

Weir : Ecoutez Aiden, je sais que ce sont vos amis et je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais…

Ford : Non docteur Weir, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez ce que je ressens.

MacKay, qui était resté silencieux durant la discussion entre Weir et Ford, se manifesta.

MacKay : Elizabeth, on ne peut pas les laisser là, à la merci des Wraiths…

Rien que de prononcer leur nom, il frissonna à ce qu'ils risquaient de subir. Cette phrase fit réfléchir Elisabeth. Elle souvient de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Sheppard quand le colonel Sumner, Teyla et quelques autres avaient été enlevés. La détermination dont il avait fait preuve avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait autorisé la mission.

Weir _(sortant de ses réflexions)_ : Si je comprends ce que vous dîtes, vous seriez prêts à retourner sur la planète avec une équipe pour une mission de secours ?

MacKay : En fait…

Ford _(l'interrompant)_ : Oui madame.

MacKay lui envoya un regard noir.

Weir _(prenant une inspiration)_ : Très bien lieutenant, vous partirez avec le capitaine Grahams et son équipe.

Ford _(lui souriant)_ : Merci madame.

Ce dernier et MacKay sortirent du bureau du docteur Weir qui les interpella.

Weir : Soyez prudents !

Ford : Ne vous inquiètez pas, nous seront de retour avec eux dans moins de deux heures.

Puis ils sortirent.

Weir : Je l'espère.

Pendant ce temps-là MacKay, rouspétait contre Ford.

MacKay : Comment avez vous osé m'inclure dans la mission !

Ford : Je croyais que vous vouliez les sauver ?

MacKay : Oui, bien sûr mais…je n'ai pas dit que je voulais faire partie de la mission.

Ford : Désolé pour vous MacKay, mais vos petites fesses ne resteront pas ici pour cette fois.

MacKay s'arrêta de marcher.

MacKay : Eh ! Je ne suis pas un planqué !

Ford _(se retournant et le jaugeant)_ : Oui bien sûr. Allez dépêchez vous, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

MacKay _(résigné)_ : Très bien…j'arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Cascade

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Teyla et Sheppard tentaient d'échapper aux patrouilleurs Wraiths. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une cascade et se cachèrent derrière des feuillages.

Sheppard _(se retournant)_ : A votre avis, s'ils ne nous retrouvent pas, ils abandonneront et repartiront ?

Teyla _(reprenant son souffle)_ : Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de nous avoir retrouvés.

Sheppard : Quelle chance…

En effet à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de courses, et Sheppard vit que les chasseurs Wraiths se dirigeaient vers leur position.

Sheppard : Teyla, on ne peut pas rester ici. On doit partir !

Teyla _(regardant autour d'elle)_ : On ne peut pas, on est coincés.

Sheppard : Vous savez nager ?

Teyla : Ququoi ?

Sheppard : Alors ?

Teyla : Oui bien sû…

Sheppard : Très bien.

Il prit sa main et courut vers le sommet de la cascade.

Sheppard : Prenez votre respiration, on va sauter !

Ils arrivèrent devant la cascade et ils sautèrent dans la cascade suivit de plusieurs tirs de Wraiths. Après une chute de plusieurs mètres, ils arrivérent dans l'eau. Le courant n'étant pas très fort, ils réussirent facilement à atteindre la rive.

Sheppard _(s'asseyant)_ : ça va Teyla ?

Teyla : Oui, ça va aller. Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

Sheppard : Oui, désolé mais je n'avais pas trop le temps.

Teyla lui sourit, puis elle se leva. Ses vêtements était collés contre sa peau et ils magnifiaient son corps ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Sheppard.

Teyla _(croisant son regard)_ : Tout va bien major ?

Sheppard _(détournant les yeux et toussotant) _: Oui oui. Je…non rien.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews

Chapitre 5 : A la belle étoile

Le major Sheppard se leva et regarda sa boussole.

Sheppard : On doit être à plusieurs kilomètres de la porte, ça ne va pas être facile de l'atteindre.

Teyla : Oui, on est ici pour un bon bout de temps.

Teyla fit quelques pas puis elle se met à frissonner.

Sheppard : Vous avez froid ?

Teyla : Oui, un peu.

Sheppard : De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt faire nuit. Je vais chercher du bois pour essayer de faire du feu..

Il partit laissant Teyla seule. Cette dernière repensait au regard du major Sheppard. Cela l'avait troublée mais elle n'avait pas osé assister, de peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre. Ces pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna et se mit en position de combat. Mais elle se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que c'était juste le major.

Sheppard : Eh, ce n'est que moi. Il y a beaucoup de bois sec par là bas, le feu tiendra bien.

Teyla lui sourit puis elle se dirigea vers lui et prit quelques bout de bois qu'elle commença à disposer au sol. Sheppard en fit autant et il attrapa son briquet.

Sheppard : J'espère qu'il va marcher.

Il se baissa et Teyla ne résista pas au plaisir de le regarder. Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, Sheppard réussit enfin à allumer quelques brindilles et le boit pris.

Le soleil avait désormais disparu et avait laissé place à un ciel de plomb, illuminé par deux lunes.

Teyla s'approcha du feu et s'accroupit devant.

Teyla : Je commence déjà à aller mieux.

Sheppard : Tant mieux, par contre si vous avez faim je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire car je n'ai rien trouvé dans la forêt qui pourrais être comestible.

Teyla : Nous avons de l'eau, c'est déjà ça.

Sheppard : Oui, c'est déjà ça.

Sheppard alla s'asseoir à côté de Teyla. Il restait silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il se mit à bailler et se décida à parler.

Sheppard : On devrait se coucher Teyla, on aura besoin d'être en forme demain matin.

Teyla : Vous avez raison major, par contre il risque de faire froid cette nuit…

Sheppard : J'y ai pensé et il va falloir qu'on dorme l'un à côté de l'autre pour préserver nos chaleur corporelles.

Teyla acquiesça, ils se levèrent tous les deux, cherchèrent un endroit pour dormir et s'y couchèrent. Teyla était tournait le dos au major et celui ci entoura ses bras autour de la jolie athosienne. Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer, il avait plusieurs fois rêvé qu'il se retrouverai avec qu'elle mais maintenant qu'elle était là il se retrouverait comme un adolescent de 15 ans impossible de dire ou de faire quelque chose d'intelligent. Teyla, quant à elle, n'avait plus besoin d'être réchauffée. Le seul fait qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, la réchauffait physiquement et moralement. Elle se souvient alors de leur première rencontre, le fait qu'il fut le seul à s'adresser à elle, pas comme son supérieur. Elle avait senti qu'il était différent des autres et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et celle de son peuple. Elle ferma les yeux et s'entoura de son odeur. Plusieurs minutes plus tard elle s'endormit, bientôt rejointe par le major Sheppard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note pour Soléne :** merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite de l'histoire de « nos deux adolescents » ;) Chapitre 6 : Agréable réveil… 

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le soleil s'était levé, nos deux compagnons dormait encore. Les bras du major entouraient toujours la belle athosienne et une de ses mains serrait celle de Teyla. Cette dernière se réveilla, elle tenta de bouger mais n'osa pas quand elle vut que leurs mains étaient jointes. Elle essaya de se dégager mais elle sentit le major bouger et elle ferma automatiquement les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. John, qui s'était réveillé, lâcha délicatement la main de Teyla et se leva sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers le lac situé assez près de leur « campement » et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Comme l'eau était assez bonne, il décida d'aller se baigner dedans. Il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon, et entra dans l'eau. Teyla avait entrouvert les yeux et n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Quelques minutes pus tard elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lac.

Teyla : Bonjour major.

Sheppard_(se retournant)_ : Bonjour Teyla, vous avez bien dormi ?

Teyla_(repensant à la nuit dernière)_ : Oui merci. Et vous ?

Sheppard : Heu…ça a été.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Sheppard_(brisant la glace)_ : Vous venez ? Elle est super bonne !

Teyla_(souriant)_ : Pourquoi pas ?

Elle commença à se déshabiller, sous les yeux d'un Sheppard plus qu'attentif. Après avoir fini, elle entra dans l'eau et nagea vers le major. Ils nagèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Ils revinrent vers la rive et se laissèrent sécher au soleil. Le major était assis et regardait Teyla qui elle était couchée et avait les yeux fermés. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer la jeune femme. Teyla sentait le regard du Major mais elle ne dit rien. Il admirait la plastique de la jeune femme et se disait que s'ils avaient été sur Terre il aurait probablement inviter à dîner. Mais ils n'étaient plus sur Terre et leur chance d'être retrouvés par une équipe de secours avant les Wraiths étaient plus que minces. Teyla avait ouvert les yeux et voyait que le major était perdu en pleine réflexion.

Teyla : Major ? Major ? Tout va bien ?

Sheppard _(sortant de sa rêverie) _: Oui oui, ça va. Je…je pensais à quelques trucs c'est tout.

Teyla : Et à quoi vous pensiez si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Sheppard : Je pensais à…_(il décida de se lancer)_…que si vous et moi étions sur Terre, que je vous aurez probablement invité au restaurant.

Teyla : Au restaurant ?

Sheppard : C'est un endroit où on va pour manger, on commande ce qu'on veut manger et quand on a fini on paie.

Teyla : Je vois. Et pourquoi moi ?

Sheppard : Pourquoi vous ? Eh bien…parce que nous sommes amis et que je vous aime bien et…

Teyla s'approcha de lui.

Teyla : Et…

Sheppard : Et parce que vous êtes très jolie…et que vous me plaisez beaucoup.

Ça y est, il avait lâché le morceau. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Teyla. Cette dernière avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle décida d'agir au lieu de parler. Elle approcha son visage du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du major…


	7. Interompus

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour le com Solène et voila la suite.

Chapitre 7 : Interrompus

Elle retira ses lèvres du major. Leur premier baiser avait été doux, chaste. Le major avait encore les yeux fermés. Il savourait le moment présent. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux. Teyla était tout simplement magnifique.

Sheppard : Je présume que ce baiser signifie que vous ressentez ça aussi…

Elle opina légèrement de la tête. Il lui fit un de ses grands sourires et porta sa main sur sa joue, il la caressa doucement et approcha son visage au sien. Il s'embrassèrent une seconde fois mais cette fois ci, leur baiser était emplis du désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était empli de passion, la main de John jouait avec les mèches de Teyla et cette dernière se rapprocha encore plus du major. Leur corps étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes savourant tout simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur yeux étaient clos et leurs fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre. Teyla pouvait sentir le souffle du major sur son visage. Ils rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent. Ils furent interrompus par des bruits provenants de la radio.

Sheppard : Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus mal…

Teyla _(elle sourit)_ : Je suis sûre que nous pourrons retrouver d'autres moments sur Atlantis…

Sheppard : Y a intérêt…Bon, je vais répondre, sinon ils vont croire que nous sommes morts.

Ils se leva à grand regret et se dirigea vers la radio.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Ici Sheppard, qui est ce ?

Ford _(par radio) _: C'est bon d'entendre votre voix major.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Moui, enfin, Weir a autorisé une mission de secours ?

MacKay _(par radio)_ : Disons que j'ai…que nous avons réussi à convaincre Elisabeth de venir vous rechercher.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : MacKay ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Ford _(par radio)_ : Il s'est porté volontaire pour venir vous secourir.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : C'est vrai ? Je suis étonné.

MacKay allait répliquer quelque chose mais Ford fut plus rapide que lui.

Ford _(par radio)_ : Et moi donc…mais l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons là. Nous venons de lancer un scanner et nous avons pu déterminer votre position. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Très bien Ford, à tout de suite. Terminé.

Entre temps, Teyla s'était rhabillée et s'était dirigée vers le major. Il se tourna vers elle.

Sheppard : Les vacances sont finies.

Teyla : Oui, mais il y a autre chose qui a commencé…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle l'embrassa avec passion et ils furent une fois de plus interrompus par la radio.

Sheppard _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ C'est pas vrai. _(par radio)_ Qu'y a t'il ?

Ford _(par radio)_ : Des Wraiths se dirigent sur votre position, à 2 heures(1). Je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera avant eux, nous somme à pleine puissance.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Ok, dépêchez vous.

Teyla, ayant entendu le message, été allée chercher leurs P-90. Ils les armèrent et attendirent.

Teyla : Je les sens.

Sheppard chargea son arme et mis en joue la forêt se trouvant de lui. Deux Wraiths sortirent de la forêt. Ils tirèrent sur les deux Wraiths qui tombèrent à terre.

Sheppard _(à Teyla)_ : Ils ne vont pas rester éternellement comme ça._ (par radio)_ Où êtes vous Ford ?

Ford _(par radio)_ : Nous sommes sur votre position dans une minute, tenez bon !

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Les Wraiths se relevèrent.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Ford !

Le Jumper arriva derrière nos deux compagnons, il tira sur les Wraiths ce qui laissa un petit trou à l'endroit où se trouvait les deux Wraiths un peu plus tôt. Le Jumper atterrit et Ford et MacKay en sortirent.

Sheppard : Ben c'est pas trop tôt, qu'est ce que vous faisiez !

Ford : MacKay pilotait et il ne voulait pas aller plus vite.

Sheppard : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…Bon allez, rentrons à la maison.

Ils rentrèrent tous les 4 dans le Jumper qui décolla en direction de la Porte.


	8. Bienvenus à la maison !

Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue à la maison !

Le Jumper se posa et l'équipe du major Sheppard sortit du Jumper.

Sheppard _(prenant une bonne inspiration)_ : ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Ford sourit puis Elisabeth arriva.

Elisabeth : Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous.

Teyla : Je suis aussi heureuse d'être de retour ici.

Carson _(arrivant)_ : Comment allez vous ?

John : A part quelques bleus et coupures, ça va.

Carson : Vous connaissez la procédure John.

Le visage prit l'expression des enfants lorsqu'ils étaient un peu contrarié mais obtempéra quand même.

John : Après vous Carson.

Le médecin écossais partit en avant, suivi de Teyla et de John. Ils passèrent une heure à l'infirmerie passant différents tests sous la supervision de Carson. Ce dernier les libéra, et les deux coéquipiers se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Teyla. John avait voulu la raccompagner malgré les revendications de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ceux ci, Teyla se plaça devant la porte et John se mit en face d'elle. Le militaire ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Teyla n'était pas terrienne et il ne savait pas trop comment il devait agir avec Teyla.

John : Heu, et bien je vais vous…laisser. Vous devez être fatiguée…

Teyla regarda le major avec incompréhension. Elle pensait que John était impatient de se retrouver avec elle, mais manifestement elle s'était fait des illusions.

Teyla : Vous avez probablement raison major. Bonne nuit.

Elle lui fit un sourire sans joie et activa l'ouverture de la porte sous le regard de John. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et avant que la porte ne se referme, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme sous le regard surprit de cette dernière.

Teyla : Je croyais que vous vouliez que je me repose…

John : Oui, en fait non…c'est compliqué…

Teyla : Qu'y a t'il ?

John : Eh bien, je…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec vous.

John était tout penaud ce qui fit sourire Teyla, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et elle savait très bien comment y remédier. Elle s'approcha lentement de John. Ils n'étaient séparés qua par quelques centimètres.

Teyla : Bien que vous veniez d'un monde différent du mien…l'amour s'exprime de la même manière, il est universel.

Elle fit les derniers pas qui la séparée de John et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il enlaça la jeune femme qui se colla contre lui. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour se livrer à l'exploration de son cou. Teyla ferma les yeux et s'enivra de l'odeur du major. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et captura ses lèvres à nouveau dans un baiser enflammé. John souleva la jeune femme et la porta jusque dans son lit. Il la posa précautionneusement sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes hésitants, mais également impatients. Ils laissèrent leurs corps exprimer leurs sentiments et vécurent une nuit d'amour et de passion. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout simplement heureux.


End file.
